jack_steels_charactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe
Joe '''hasn't actually been around for long and was just recently (a few months ago) turned into a main character. '''Joe's first appearance had him be The Scientist's colleague and he was able to break the third wall but that is no more. Now Joe is part of Bank Heist which is a group of Jack Steel, Mike Schmidt, Bob, Carl, Snape, John, Johney, sometimes Majdi and of course Joe. The reason Joe is in Bank Heist is because his friends need him as his best friend James even works weekends in his horrible job to earn money and Kathy is jobless and can't seem to get a job either because of her personality and nature so he needed to find a way to help them out. Personality Traits Joe '''is a very clumsy guy and is a very bad fighter, this doesn't make him the perfect heister but he is very smart. Being able to make own inventions at a moment's notice, he can be very useful to his friends. '''Joe '''is also a very nice guy, he's the kind of guy that would help an old lady across the street while robbing a bank, he has never done that before though. Relationships Family * Unknown - Father * Unknown - Mother * Unknown - Brother Allies * Bank Heist (Gang/Friends) ** Jack Steel - Colleague and Friend ** Mike Schmidt - Colleague and Friend ** Bob - Colleague and Friend ** Carl - Boss and Friend ** Snape - Colleague ** John - Colleague ** Johney - Colleague ** Majdi - Colleague * Justynn Harcourt - Friend * Steve Lieutenant - Friend * John Cody - Friend * Scat - Friend * Random Guy - Friend * Moon Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Friend * Alec - Friend * James - Best Friend * Kathy - Close Friend * The Scientist - Former Colleague/Friend * Officer John - Friend * Matt Steel - Ally * Nick Steel - Ally * Red Scout - Friend * Red Heavy - Friend * Dovahscout - Ally * Francis - Friend * Abraham Lincoln - Ally * Gabe Newell - Ally Enemies * Evan - Enemy * Kevin Hunter - Enemy Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Too Smart For This World: Joe '''may be very clumsy and cowardly but that doesn't mean he isn't smart. '''Joe '''can make his own inventions in just a few hours. Most noteably are his Metal Wings, his Anti-Slap Machine and his Thunder Machine. '''Joe also customized his M16 with a hologramic scope, this makes aiming so much easier for Joe. * Very Social Person: Joe '''loves talking to people, he often goes out on walks when he isn't busy and really enjoys company from his friends and others. This makes '''Joe '''also a pretty good actor and makes it easier for him to talk infront of a lrage audience which is why '''Joe and Jack are considered the talkers of Bank Heist. Equipment Weapons * Upgraded M16A1 Assault Rifle: Joe being the smart guy that he his really upgraded his weapons, one of those being his M16 assault rifle. Joe added a hologramic scope that shows him exactly how many bullets are left in the current clip. The hologramic scope is also pretty helpful in aiming as it shows exactly where the next bullet is going to land. * Silenced Glock 17M: Joe '''while being clumsy is still stealthy as this pistol is silenced to the last bit. '''Joe '''often uses this to silently take out police officers and one time even a civillian. '''Joe has only killed a civillian with this once and he regrets it, but he loves shooting cops over and over and over again with this fresh new gun from 2016. Items * Metal Wings: It's unknown how Joe made this like alot of other inventions he has made. These wings as seen in Joe's picture are mostly made of metal but they can shortly boost you into the air like pyro's jetpack from team fortress 2. Joe '''rarely uses it as he is scared to land on his face when falling back down but this can be pretty useful when trying to get ontop of roofs in heists. * '''Anti-Slap Machine: Joe '''originally made this for Jack Steel but has kept it as Jack Steel didn't want it. This machine when activated will make all incoming slaps stop and fly backwards, usually throwing the slapper onto the ground as it pushes somebody's hand away so hard that it throws them right off their feet and down onto the floor. * '''Thunder Machine: Inspired by don't starve together, this machine is very useful in thunder storms as it will make all near incomming lightning strike it instead of anything else. This machine is also unbreakable. It's unknown how Joe made this machine aswell but it's pretty useful when heisting in thunderstorms but Joe '''was struck by lighning once too, when he tried to test out this machine by holding it up ontop of Bob's house a lightning struck the machine and electrified '''Joe. Trivia * Joe '''was always suppost to become a main character but his first apperance was a flop and he had a very bad personality which is why there was a giant gap between his first appearance and when he joined Bank Heist. * '''Joe '''is suppost to have a brother. The only reason why '''Joe '''is suppost to have a brother is because the creator thinks '''Joe '''isn't the kind of guy to be raised alone. It is unknown wether '''Joe's brother is older or younger than him but the creator says that '''Joe '''is probably the younger child. * '''Joe '''and Bob often relate to each other as they both steal money for their loved ones.